As a means of surface coating, powder technology offers significant advantages. Normally a single application is sufficient to form the final coating, waste or excess powder can be recycled, and the total application weight is less than with liquid systems where a significant proportion of the composition is volatilised in the cure process creating the risk of environmental contamination.
Acid functional polyester based powder coatings cured with diglycidyl ether bisphenol A type materials have poor weather resistance. Exterior grade coatings may be made from hydroxy-terminated polyester which is cured with (expensive) blocked isocyanate, but the preferred method has been to use a carboxy-functional polyester cured by a cycloaliphatic epoxy resin. Of the cycloaliphatic epoxies, triglycidyl isocyanurate (TGIC) is the most commonly used, but it is both an irritant and toxic.
More recently Rohm and Haas have developed the less toxic hydroxy alkylamide (HAA) range of curing agents for use with carboxy-terminated polyesters. Polycondensation reactions between the hydroxyl groups of the HAA and the carboxylic groups of the polyester at temperatures of 140.degree.-200.degree. C. produce the cured film, at the same time splitting off water.
If water vapour is unable to escape freely, popping occurs which leaves the film surface pin holed and cratered. It is known to employ a so-called "antipopping" or "degassing" agent. It is believed that such agents have a surface tension effect to "hold the film open" during cure to allow the vapour to escape. It is added typically in amounts of between 5 and 50 parts by weight as a component of a 1000 part powder coating formulation hereinafter referred to as a "paint". As illustrated in EP-A-0516375, published after the priority date of this application, benzoin is conventionally used for this purpose. However, benzoin with either heat or ageing tends to cause a degree of yellowing in the paint film.
Thus, although HAAs present an advance in polyester powder coating crosslinking technology and benzoin is an answer to popping, the combination of these two materials in the same formulation leads to a new problem. At cure temperature, the compounds at least partially react to form coloured compounds which cause a darkening of the paint. This is sufficiently noticeable to prevent the attainment of a true brilliant white coating. The problem also creates difficulties in formulating pale or pastel shades.